unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
New to Uncharted Waters Online
Welcome to the game! We hope you enjoy it as much as we do. Uncharted Waters Online is a broad and deep game, so this is only a presentation of the most important things to know for new players. Character Creation Select a nation: Can be changed later in the game. Job: Relatively unimportant which you choose. You will change jobs regularly in this game. Look: Hair and skin colour can be changed later in the game. Other changes will require items from the ingame shop. After your character creation, you will enter the game in the Adventure, Merchant or Maritime Guild, depending on the starting job you chose. You will start in the capital city of the selected nation. The Guild Master NPC will talk to you, then talk to him again. Then you can leave the building. You will be transported to the beginner school. There is an auto-pathing system inside cities; click the map on the lower right of your screen, then click on the desired location. Jobs and Skills Skills are what allow you to take actions in this game, as an adventurer it allows you to make those discoveries, as a trader it allows you to haggle a better price for your goods and buy more of them, as a maritime player it allows you to repair your ship. A higher skill rank means you can make better discoveries, buy more goods, and repair more durability. Thus it is important to rank up your main skills. Jobs are a collection of favoured skills. Favoured skills only require half the amount of skill proficiency to increase in rank, and favoured skills can be acquired at any Guild Master of the class the skill belongs. An unfavoured skill requires 200 proficiency to go from rank 1 to 2, while favoured it only takes 100 proficiency. Also an unfavoured skill can be ranked up to rank 10, while a favoured skill can reach rank 15. If your skill is rank 11 and you change to a job that does not favour this skill, then the skill is capped at rank 10. Changing again to a job that favours the skill, gives you rank 11 and all the proficiency you had before. So if you are using a number of skills, then it’s important to have a job that favours them. Better jobs also have an expert skill. Expert skills get a +1 bonus, and can reach rank 16. You can switch back to a job you have previously acquired at any time by paying 20x the normal price to the Guild Master of the class the job belongs, so it's better to acquire as many different jobs as you can, to acquire a new job you need an Endorsement. Also, the experience and fame acquired using a different job class than the job class experience and fame they belong, will be half of the regular amount of what you are doing normally get; example: You will only get half experience and fame from investing if you are an adventurer, and you will have half experience and fame from discovery if you are a trader. You start with 12 skill slots, and you get more as you level up. Important skills to learn are: *Sail Handling - Automates sailing and gives a 1% speed boost every 2 ranks. *Surveying - Provides a larger map of your surroundings, both on sea and on land. *Accounts - Allows you to haggle better prices when buying or selling trade goods. *Repair - Restore damage to your ship. *Steering - Increases the turn speed of your ship. *Caution - Prevents NPC ships on sea to ambush you. Does not work on visible NPC fleets. *Frugality - Reduces the amount of food and water that your sailors consume on sea. *Storage - Decreases cargo stolen by pirates. Reduces durability loss of equipment in your inventory. *Body language - Allows you to communicate with NPC's even if you don't have the necessary language at the cost of vigour. Allows you to unlearn languages to free up skill slots. School School is the tutorial of this game. There is are three schools - beginner, intermediate and advanced -, each with lectures for three types - adventure, trade and battle. All in all, it's a long tutorial. It is advised to finish at least the beginner school for the job that you chose. Afterwards, you can go to the intermediate school, or do some regular quests, buy and sell some trade goods, or sink a few npc ships. Finishing schools will reward you with a better ship. For detailed information about the tutorial, look here: School Guide Challenge Missions You may claim starter packs when you reach a combined level of 5, 10, 20, 30, and 50. Claim the pack by clicking the button located near right up corner of the screen, Record -> Challenge Mission -> Obtain Reward. These starter packs provide useful items, like bonus experience items, or sails and cannons. However, take care that you keep some space in your inventory. Afterwards For more information, see the guide: Getting Started in UWO This guide has a selection of useful tutorial videos.